


Shattered Hearts and Broken Promises

by siriuslyapple



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little bit of blood, Angst, Coping, Crying, GeorgeNotFound Visits Clay | Dream in Prison (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Moving On, Panic Attack, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Prison Dream, george coping, just in the beginning, sam if you squint - Freeform, sapnap coping, sapnap is there for george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyapple/pseuds/siriuslyapple
Summary: “You will never lose me, Dream. I don’t care if I have to commit fucking treason, I will never leave your side. I will tear down the world to be with you. I am yours forever.”Some promises are impossible to keep, but it doesn't make it easy.aka: george feels betrayed by dream and gives up on saving him but it's very hard
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Shattered Hearts and Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: This story is based upon their SMP characters, not the real people. It is canon divergent and takes a very in depth look at George’s grief. TW: minimal blood, panic attacks

Long fingers flew across ivory keys, gliding through a fast paced, vicious melody. The music flowed through the air, almost forming colourful gusts, coiling around the tall blonde sitting at the grand piano. His eyes were gently closed, his head leaned back as he lost himself in his playing. The piece came to a lingering close, the richness of the final beats thick with pain.

Exhilarated breaths rattled the man's chest, salty tears sliding down his freckled cheeks as he leaned forward into the instrument. Hurt settled back in his stomach, and he let out a choked sob at the realization that he hadn’t remedied his anger. His hands dug into his golden hair, curling into the locks that shone in the pale night light that refracted through the windows. 

Quiet footsteps on gleaming marble startled him, and he turned, looking across the large room to see the prince standing sheepishly at the door in nightclothes and slippers. He jumped up from the piano and stood stiffly, not bothering to wipe his damp cheeks as he stared at the man in the moonlight.

“Your highness.” He spat the words out, sadness edging at his fury. 

“Dream. Please” The brunette’s tone was pleading, and filled with agony. “Talk to me.” He seemingly floated across the room, unable to drop his royal habits even in the quiet night. 

“What is there to say, George? I’m losing you, and there’s nothing I can do about it.” His words broke and more tears flowed down his cheeks. Gentle hands took his face, and deep eyes locked with his green ones. 

“You will never lose me, Dream. I don’t care if I have to commit fucking treason, I will never leave your side. I will tear down the world to be with you. I am yours forever.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

George clawed at the black bricks that built up the walls of the prison. His nails had long splintered and his hands were rubbed raw and bleeding. Tears streamed down his face, and everytime he went to wipe them away, he smeared his milky cheeks with blood. He grabbed handfuls of pebbles and yanked them from the wall, hearing the rock scatter on the ground behind him. 

“George, you have to stop!” Hands wrapped around his wrists, pulling him back into Sapnap’s chest while he hyperventilated. Warm arms held him, cradling like he was made of glass.   
“I have to get him out Sap. I promised. I promised I would never leave him.” A sob tore through his throat, rubbing it raw.

“You can’t, George. He needs to be in there.” He rubbed his thumb along George’s wrists, slowly calming his breaths. “You didn't leave him. He left you, George. He left us. It’s not your fault.” He speaks into the dark hair pressed against his chest, tears stinging his cold cheeks. 

“I need him, Sapnap. I can’t live without him.” He pulls back and gives his friend a heart shattering look; one filled with fury and guilt and betrayal. 

“I know. But we have to.” 

The friends lie there, surrounded by dirt and pieces of prison, grieving a man who isn’t dead. They lie there for hours, shielding each other from the cold wind and bone crushing sadness. Dream was their glue, and now they have to find a way to live without him, carrying their pain on their shoulders through the nation they’d founded together.

\-------------------------------------------------------

George’s limbs felt like lead as he approached the vast prison. His feet dragged against the trim grass, his dark eyes scaling the building he’d once tried to tear down with his bare hands. He stepped through the swirling portal, the hum flooding his ears and pressing against his skull. He waded through the prison, mumbling responses and wearily following Sam’s instructions. 

It wasn’t until he was standing on the moving platform tugging him across a giant room of lava that he realized what he was actually doing. He knew he shouldn’t be here, Sapnap had told him this wouldn’t be easy. But he had to. He had to see him. The man standing in the box quickly was approaching, staring at George, and he took a deep breath.

The floor comes to a halt, and George takes a shaky step onto the obsidian, turning to watch the platform slink back across the pit. He takes a ragged breath and faces the blonde man watching him. The barrier slides down into the floor, the machinery breaking the suffocating silence. 

“You came.” Dream’s normally smooth voice is raspy and low, tired from lack of use. He runs his long fingers through his long hair, scanning his eyes over the shorter man. 

George’s throat constricts as he stares at the man he’d once loved. His once gleaming hair is dull, hanging limply around his face. His once golden eyes are flat and lifeless, and his once freckled, tanned skin is pale and colorless. Everything that had made Dream shine is gone, his intricate and sharp features muted and tired. 

“I did.” He finally manages to speak, the words cracking as he holds back tears, watching the sluggish movements that occupy formerly animated limbs.

“Took you a long time. I missed you.” The words are monotone, and Dream stares expectantly at George.

“I needed time. You hurt me, Dream.” He drops his deep eyes to the floor, tracing them over the floor.

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“Are you?” George snaps his head up, fire ignited behind his teary eyes, boring into the man who’d wrecked his life. “Because you were content using and breaking me until you got locked up. Until you had to face real consequences for your actions.” He’s biting, lashing out. And it feels good.

“I am. George, I…” He takes a step forward, reaching out for his prince. “I love you.”

George yanks himself away, poison coating his tongue. “No. You don’t. I love you. I still do, despite your efforts to cast me aside. You don’t love me. You love to use me. That is not the same.” 

“George, I do! I love you and I’m sorry! I promise!” Sorrow and regret edge at his words, but George has learned to recognize something else; something more subtle. Manipulation. 

“Promise? Dream, you’ve made a million promises you couldn’t keep. Don’t let this be another one.” He turns away, and walks up to the receding lava. The barrier slides up again, and he turns to face the shell of his knight. “I once promised I would never leave you. I’m okay with breaking that promise now.” He steps onto the sliding platform, and glides across the room, feeling the sharp gaze pushing through his skull, but he ignores it.

He silently exits the prison, nodding and murmuring in response to Sam’s muffled words. He felt like he was underwater, the world just out of his reach. He stepped out into the sun, and it all felt too bright, too loud. The air felt thick and clogged his lungs, constricting his throat as he fell to the ground, his hands grabbing handfuls of grass while he gulped for a breath. 

He laid there writhing on the ground for what felt like hours until his body finally let go. His cheeks were stained with tears and his muscles were tired, but the panic attack had passed, leaving him limp on the ground. He heard muffled cries, and strong arms scooped him up, and he found himself curled into Sapnap’s arms, the world fading as his consciousness slowly left him.

\-------------------------------------------------------

George woke up hours later, the sky dark and his forehead sticky with sweat. Sapnap was sitting in the chair beside his bed, dozed off, head lolling to the side. He swung his feet out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom, rinsing his face with cold water until he felt awake.

When he went back into his room, he found his best friend awake and alert.

“George!” Sapnap flung his arms around the smaller man and hugged him tight. After a moment, George hugged him back, and they stood there, holding each other. After a while, they pulled back, and George gave a shaky sigh.

“He’s gone, Sapnap. You were right. We’re never getting him back.” His words were weak, and his throat was tired and raw, as though he’d been screaming. Maybe he had.

“I know, George. But we have each other, and we’ll just have to learn to let that be enough.” They hugged again, and this time, they were slowly stitching their shattered hearts back together, sewing love and friendship into the cracks that Dream had left behind.


End file.
